A Surprise
by Katybug
Summary: This takes place a few years after the finale. Aang has left Katara to help Zuko search for his mother. This is a one-shot I wanted to write, and it's a total fluffy Kataang!


Just so you know, I ship Zutara, but Kataang is cute, and this story is all for Kataang-or-Zutara. She's the best Kataanger I know! Thanks for all the help, Linz! This one's for you!

**- - -**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

**A Surprise**

Every step I take is one step closer to the future that I've fallen into. How would I know this would happen?

**- - -**

I slipped the silky, blue dress over my slender neck and broad shoulders. It felt nice as it slithered down my legs to the floor. It was such a beautiful dress. A design of flowers was stitched into it, and it was made of the finest silk there is.

I looked in the mirror and saw someone I wasn't use to. She looked...different. Could it have been because of the perilous evening the day before? Or was it because of the quiet wind that blew outside that sparked an itch of sadness within me? Whatever it was, it was eating at me. The look in his eyes as his hand let go of mine. A tear fell down my tan cheek. I quickly wiped it away as I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying not to sound as sad as I really was.

The door opened to reveal the maid, Yu. "My lady, the ball has already begun. Everyone is wondering where you are."

I didn't want to go to the ball, but I feared I had no choice. "I'm coming, Yu. Thank you for notifying me. Take the rest of the night off." Her grin widened.

"Thank you, Lady Katara." She walked away, leaving me alone once more.

I sighed and slowly got up, walking to the door. As I traveled down the long hallway to the ballroom, I took my time, loathing the fact that I would have to dance. I came to the large, wooden door, but didn't open it immediately. I moved my wary fingers across my lips, remembering the last time we had kissed. I closed my eyes and opened the large doors.

Everyone's heads turned to me. All the men wore masks to cover their faces, which I had forgotten. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a girl in the background. As soon as she spoke, I knew who she was. "Sugar Queen?" she called across the huge room. I blushed, embarrassed. "Is that you?"

I walked towards the girl covered in the most gorgeous, green dress I had ever seen. "Hello, Toph," I said. I hugged her and told her, "I haven't seen you in so long."

"You're lucky. I've never seen you. I hear Twinkletoes left yesterday with Zuko. They went to go search for his mother, right?"

"Uh...Yeah," I replied in a squeak. I tried not to think about it too much.

"Okay. Listen, I'll talk to you a little later, I've got to discuss some things with Commander Haru." I raised an eyebrow. "He and I need to talk about some more training techniques for the soldiers." I lowered my eyebrow. She walked off, and I suddenly felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see a well-dressed man with a golden mask covering his face and a black hat on his head.

"Hello?" I asked, not knowing who this man was.

"May I have this dance?" He had a deep voice. It sounded familiar, but I drew a blank. He held out a hand, and I hesitated to take it.

"O...Okay," I answered and put my hand in his. It felt cold, yet warm.

He twirled me around with the greatest of ease, never pausing. I tried to enjoy it, but my heart wouldn't allow it. Not now. Not with him. He never even announced his name.

The dance ended, and the man said, "Would you like to come outside with me?"

What did this man want? "Um...I'm sorry, but I-"

"Please?" Underneath his mask, I could tell he really wanted me to by the need in his voice.

I sighed and agreed. He took my fragile hand once more and brought me through the wide doors into the garden.

I had never been to the garden at night before. The flaming lights burned brightly, and the lilies sparkled under the twinkling stars. My eyes couldn't leave the scenery. "Katara," the man began. How did he know my name? I turned to him, astonished.

"Yes?" We walked along a large wall that surrounded the garden, and I traced the murals on it with my fingers.

"Why did you not have an escort to the ball?" he asked, never taking his orange-gold mask off. It shined in the moonlight. I sighed, my heart screaming the answer I couldn't say.

"No one asked me..." My voice trailed off.

He turned his head towards me. "That comes as quite a shock to me. You're a beautiful girl, Katara."

I slightly smiled at the compliment. "Th-Thank you, Sir."

He chuckled. "You don't have to call me 'Sir'. Did you hear about the Avatar leaving yesterday?"

I gulped, trying to swallow the tears. "Yes" was my short reply.

"Were yo able to see him off?" His long legs never stopped. The stars began to shine brighter for some reason.

"Yes." My voice was trembling, but it was not noticeable.

"What did you say to him before he left?" he asked.

My exact words were "I'll miss you", but I told the man, "I just told him goodbye."

"Oh," he said. His voice became flat. "Katara, a gorgeous lady, such as yourself, should have a gentleman. What is the lucky man's name?"

That one took me by surprise. "There isn't one..."

"Hm...You know, I talked with the Avatar before he left yesterday. He mentioned your name quite a few times. He talked fondly of you." A smiled crossed my lips. "He said you had been of much help to him, and that he would miss you while he was gone. He must like you a lot. You were good friends, weren't you?"

Tears were fighting to free themselves from behind my blue eyes. "Yes, we were."

"He also talked about your brother, Lady Toph, and Fire Lord Zuko." We stopped at a swishing fountain in the middle of rose bushes. "The man brought up the mighty warrior, Suki, as well. He said she and Sokka's wedding was beautiful. Blue roses everywhere." Katara thought back to her brothers wedding. Another smile came up. "The Avatar is a very wise man, Lady Katara."

I nodded my head and said, "He is."

"Not for the reasons you think, though." My eyes shot up. The man plucked a rose from a bush.

"For what, then?"

"Because," the man began. He held my hand and placed the rose inside of it, then he slowly untied his mask. I gasped. Aang's arrow appeared on his forehead. He continued, "...He knows how to surprise the most beautiful girl in the world." I smiled and couldn't stop. "He also knows who he's meant to be with. Do you know who that is, Katara?"

He leaned in and kissed my quivering lips, and tears started to fall. The kiss ended, and I whispered, "I think I do."

**- - -**

I keep walking, knowing exactly where I'm headed. I look up, and there he is. The walk ends, and he kisses me again, just as he had done that night. The crowd cheers, and the rest of the wedding is magnificent, just the way I had always had dreamt it would be.

We turn to family and friends, and I leaned towards his ear and whisper, "That was a pleasant surprise."


End file.
